Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing an apparatus for securing a solar panel module to a rail support structure. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a t-bolt with a generally c-shaped end clamp that mounts the end clamp to the top of a solar panel module on one end and the t-bolt in a guide of the rail support structure on another end, while also mechanically fastening and electrically bonding the solar panel module to the rail support structure.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art in the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that the prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The installation of solar panel arrays on residential roofs can be arduous and time-consuming. Depending on the array design, the components required to install the array can make the installation process even more difficult. Many of the assembly components are difficult to install because they require special tools or are positioned in difficult places to reach on their support elements.
Solar panel arrays can be installed using different rail support structures. One type of rail support structure utilizes a series of rails that are arranged in rows across a roof and fixed to flashings that are secured to the roof. The solar panels are then arranged in an array and secured to the top of these rails.
There are various techniques to secure the solar panels to the rails. One type of rail support structure includes slots or guides along the top of the rail for receiving mounting hardware used to secure the solar panels to the rails. One type of mounting hardware is an end clamp that mounts to the outer perimeter of the solar panel module by using a t-bolt to secure the end clamp to the rail structure. The solar panel module is secured on one end by the top of the end clamp and on the other end by securing the head of a t-bolt within the rail guide.
A limitation of these types of end clamps that use t-bolts as the means to secure the end clamp to the solar panel module is that the t-bolt is often difficult to tighten using standard nut and t-bolt combinations. This is so because the head of the t-bolt, once inserted into the guide at the top of the rail does not remain fixed within the guide making the use of a standard nut to tighten the clamp often clumsy and difficult. It is desirable to provide an end clamp that not only secures the solar panels to the rails outer perimeter of the array, but is also easy to install and capable of electrically bonding the solar panel to the rail guides. The terms “clamp” and “end clamp” are used interchangeably as it applies to the present invention.
Another desirable feature is to be able to provide an electrical bonding path between the solar panel modules and the rail guides without having to use unsightly wiring to connect all of the components. One way this can be accomplished is by using the end clamp and the t-bolt to provide the conducting path by creating an electrical connection to the solar panel modules and rail guides respectively.
Existing clamps are either unsatisfying in providing a way to secure solar panel modules to rails with guides or slots located on the top of the rails. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0042286 teaches a solar panel assembly attachment apparatus that utilizes a c-shaped end clamp with a pair of apertures on its top and bottom for receiving a t-bolt. The enlarged end of the t-bolt is inserted into a guide of the rail support structure and the elongated threaded portion of the t-bolt is inserted into the apertures of the clamp. The clamp is then tightened by using a standard nut on the top of the threaded portion of the t-bolt. This clamp also includes serrated raised portions on the top of the clamp for penetrating and providing an electrical bonding path from the solar panel module to the rail support.
The present invention overcomes the limitation of using a standard nut to tighten the clamp by incorporating a binding bolt that frictionally engages the threaded elongated portion of the t-bolt that includes a small nylon patch fixed on the outer surface of the elongated portion and enables the t-bolt to rotate in conjunction with the rotation of the binding bolt as it tightens the clamp to the solar panel module. By using this configuration, the head of the t-bolt, which also includes raised portions along its perimeter, can immediately engage and penetrate the inner surface of the guide to complete the electrical bonding path from the solar panel module to the rail support. The binding bolt can also include a serrated flange nut for easier tightening of the bolt. This makes the installation of the present invention easier and less complex than the '286 invention.
The present invention overcomes the limitations in the prior art and provides a solution that is both easy to install and use.